


modern!Kili/Thorin wall

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	modern!Kili/Thorin wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Desolation of Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232005) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/401674/401674_original.jpg)

original size 1024 x 768 http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/401674/401674_original.jpg


End file.
